Optical fiber communications systems typically use fiber optic cables and associated digital electronics to transmit large volumes of data and voice signals over relatively long unrepeated distances, while being virtually noise free. An optical fiber communications system typically includes optical connectors, and in some instances, fusion splices between individual fibers, such as to connect one cable to an adjacent cable, or to terminate the cable to be connected to associated electronics. These optical connectors can be at drop points for fiber optic cables as required in a large optical fiber communications system, for example. The optical connectors can be part of a building network, and mounted to an equipment rack where a plurality of accessible organizer trays each hold a number of optical connectors. When the optical connectors are to be changed or repaired, the requisite organizer trays are raised to an elevated position and locked to expose the underlying organizer tray having the particular optical connector to be changed or repaired.
An example of a closure used in such communications systems is a model FOSC 100, manufactured by the assignee of the present invention, which typically includes one or more fiber optic organizers having organizer trays disposed in stacked arrangement within a protective housing. Another example is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,323,480 assigned to the present assignee, the disclosure which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety. As disclosed in the '480 patent, the organizer trays are pivotally connected at one end to a mounting bracket, which is typically connected to the inside face of a closure end cap. This pivotal connection permits individual organizer trays to be temporarily moved to a raised position while allowing access to an underlying organizer tray to check fiber routing, reposition an optical connector or perform other maintenance. The organizer trays are held in a raised position on a relatively complicated series of cammed surfaces having detents that work in conjunction with a detent bar. A hinged pin mounting bracket carries the detent bar in spaced relation from a hinge pin. This type of locking mechanism may add to the overall end cost of each fiber optic organizer.
In other prior art devices, the organizer trays have been held in a raised position by a separate kick stand arrangement, which holds one or more trays in an elevated position, or by detents formed on the hinge of the tray. In some instances, organizer trays have been held in position by using any available prop, such as a roll of electrical tape. The kick stand support is not an integral part of the tray and can be misplaced. It is also relatively expensive and takes up valuable organizer tray space, and may decrease the density of optical connectors that can be placed on an organizer tray. Detents are not always reliable because they often are not formed as an integral part of the tray, and may sometimes break. Any other field improvised support, such as a roll of electrical tape, may be inefficient and impractical.
It would be advantageous if a support mechanism for holding organizer trays could be inexpensively formed, and remain simple in design compared to a separate kick stand or detents. An improved support for locking elevated organizers trays may also increase the optical connector capacity of a tray and increase the density of optical connectors without increasing the physical area of the tray.